Reading The Life of The Lost Hero
by PJOloverforeva74
Summary: The typical clichéd demigods reading the PJO books, includes six of the seven, three old friends and a surprise guest later on


I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus or the characters from either/both series. All rights go to their author, Rick Riordan.

Super clichéd, I know, but I'm **hoping** to do the entire first series. I might not be able to update often but I hope you guys like it. :)

**Bold: from the story**

Normal: the goings on in the room

_Italics: characters' thoughts_

Nobody's POV

It had been a few weeks after the trio's quest to save Hera/Juno/Olympus's most annoying goddess, and they adjusted pretty quick to camp life. All the campers had been helpful with telling them all sorts of useful information; from battle strategies to riddles to tell sphinxes just in case.

But there was always one subject they would never touch, no matter how much Piper, Jason, and Leo begged, pleaded, and threatened with charm speak. Which was pretty impressive.

It was Percy Jackson.

They were all dying to know why. Why one camper could possibly impact the entire camp. Sure a disappearance is a big thing, especially if it's a kidnapping by the queen of the gods herself, but still, that didn't explain all that melancholy.

After their tenth try that week they decided to hit the beach.

"So...any idea why they're still not talking?" Leo asked, annoyed that they still had no answers even though it's been five weeks since they've arrived and no one would even try to explain why Percy Jackson was so important.

"Don't be an idiot repair boy. They're upset, it's only natural." Piper whispered the last part silently to herself.

"If only there was someway to make them feel better, and have them tell us about Percy Jackson." Jason sighed.

"Don't be rude Sparky." Piper scolded while Jason pouted, _Well, it could be worse. At least Leo hasn't come up with one._

"Yeah Pikachu be nice." Leo fake scolded.

_Spoke too soon._

"So, how should we ask them this time?" Jason sighed, knowing it would be hopeless.

"We could-" Leo started before a bright flash of light engulfed them.

line- :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) -break

"Ugh, what'd we do this time?" Leo complained, feeling as though he'd been thrown off the top of the Empire State Building.

"Leo, Piper? You guys alright?" Jason called sounding disoriented but otherwise alright.

"I'm fine." Piper called

"Same. Any clue as to why we're here?" Leo asked.

Before anyone could answer another flash of light appeared depositing six more people, all looking equally disoriented. Three of them looked familiar. It was Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. The other three didn't ring any bells to the trio. Although one of them looked like a satyr.

Annabeth was noticed them first. "Piper? Why are you here? You too, Leo, and Jason?"

"I don't know. We were just talking by the beach when we were flashed here."

"Glad to see you care about us so much Annabeth." The satyr said sarcastically.

"Sorry Grover it's nice to see you. You and Nico too Thalia." Annabeth added quickly to avoid unnecessary fighting.

"Wait...your Annabeth?" One of the two unknowns asked. He looked like a really buff, really tall, toddler teen.

"Yeah I am, but who are you two?"

"Oh, I'm Frank son of Mars, or Ares for you guys. And she," he pointed to the girl next to him. She was about thirteen with brown curly hair and bright gold eyes. "is Hazel daughter of Pluto/Hades."

"Ok, but how...how do you know me?"

"Oh, well Percy told us a lot about you. He never forgot you, even with amnesia."

Annabeth's eyes brightened more than they had been in the month that they've known her.

"Wait, what month are you guys from?"

"June, why?"

Annabeth visibly deflated, but still managed to smile. "We're," she said pointing to everyone minus the Roman duo. "In January."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Hazel exclaimed, her eyes brimming with tears. She knew how it felt to have good things ripped away from her, she never wanted to inflict the same thing on other people.

"It's ok. We should probably try to find a way out of..."

When her voice trailed off all the other demigods started to pay attention to their surroundings for the first time since they were dropped off there.

The place was huge. In the living room( where they were currently standing) there were three long couches placed to form an inverted omega, the way the cabins were before the Titans War. In the middle was a long mahogany coffee table, on it were six books and a note. Behind the living room, deprecated by an island was the kitchen, fully decked out with all kinds of food. Coming off of the living room was two hallways on either side. The hallway on the left was marked guys, while the right one was marked girls.

There was probably more, but everyone was too stunned to even think about exploring.

"Um, hey guys?" Grover called bringing everyone back to reality. "There's a note here. It probably says how we get home."

"Go ahead goat boy." Thalia said with a fake bow and a smirk.

"Haha very funny Thals. Anyway it says:

Dear demigods, and Satyr-hey, at least use my name-we apologize for forcefully pulling you out of your time period but we have realized that this ignorance, and despair can no longer continue. Therefore we have frozen time so that you can read these books, and leave behind this atrocious act. You cannot leave until all these books are finished. There will be someone else joining you after a while. Enjoy

Sincerely,

The Fates, Apollo, and Hermes"

Silence

_Uh oh,_ Leo thought, _ if the Fates are in on this, then we must've been really bad._

"So?" Leo asked. "What are these books called?"

Grover took the first book, when he saw the title his eyes bulged out like characters from old timey cartoons.

"I-it's c-c-called P-Percy Jackson and t-the Olympians: T-The Lightning Thief" he stammered.

_At least we'll finally hear about his adventures._ Hazel thought.

"Um, I'll read first if no one else wants to." She offered.

Annabeth gave her a tired smile, "Go ahead."

"Ok, um

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher..."**


End file.
